Shaman Secrets
by Kyxell
Summary: A secret should be shared not kept cause it eventually comes back to haunt you... Its the final part of the tournament to decide who will be Shaman King or Queen! Its based around two girls who hate there past and befriend Yoh and Gang on their adventure
1. The Beginning

Epiloge:  
_Six Shamans had stood watching the third downfall of Hao, three were girls the other three boys. One the the female Shamans spoke up,_

_"We should of been there fighting with him." The shoulder length jet black haired girl said._

_"We know his orders, we must follow them." Another girl spoke her hair brown short with a fringe and shaped round her face._

_"That's not the point!" The black haired girl hissed._

_"Leave it, we follow his orders, end of story." A boy with dark brown spiky hair told her._

_"And if we fail?" The girl snapped._

_"There isn't room for faliure." A boy with extremly pale skin told them, his hair dark brown like a mop and messy and he had a large scar slit across his face._

_"I don't get why he placed this mission in your hands!" the girl yelled._

_"It's in my hands because im the closest and most importantly- reliable unlike some." He said glaring at her._

_"The last time wasn't my fault." She muttered._

_"Nothings ever your fault, live with the truth, your such a failure, we're going to do this any objections?" The pale boy asked noone objected, "Theres your answer."_

_"When is this plan being put into action then." The black haired girl muttered. The third Shaman girl stood not far away listening, she had long dark brown hair and was totally against Hao and the Shaman only world... She'd had the choice join or die, the others had joined on there own free-will._

_"So when the Oracle bells activate for the final part of the tournment we head straight to Dobey Village." The black haired girl memerised, her Orange eyes staring where Dobey village had been only a few minutes ago. She then nodded at the 'leader' and walked off, the spiky haired dark brown boy followed. The two female brunettes headed in a different direction, the last and youngest of the male shamans that hadnt spoken sat on his spirits shoulder who flew up to where ever he was going, and the messy haired 'leader' took one last look and whispered, _

_"I won't fail you cousin" before heading off._

**

* * *

**

**The Beginning**  
Kelly sat on a log in the middle of nowhere alone, she had messy black hair with purple hints just past her shoulders, dark brown eyes and wore a purple velvet top that hung off her shoulders, dark blue jeans and blue and silver trainers. She looked at the fire burning in front of her, the reflection danced in her eyes. She wasn't exactly alone though, she was waiting for her friend to return, she couldn't even remember why Vicky had gone out into the forest anyway. It was getting darker, Kelly wanted to be anywhere but in the middle of a forest while it was dark, she wasn't to fond of the dark, well honestly she was terrified of it, but she'd managed to put up with it, she'd just jerk at the first sudden sound or anything, which is exactly what happened when she heard a twig snap behind and she lept up her dagger in hand which had a wavy blade jagged blade on the one side, and a decorated silver handle with a gem in a sphere shape at the top in a demon claw.

"Chill, it's just me." Vicky said rolling her eyes, Vicky had shoulder length straight brown hair with blue tips and brown eyes to match, she wore a purple top with blue sleeves, jeans and blue trainers, a red mallet with a purple V streatched across it and sharp spikes either end, was strapped to her back. Her Guardian Ghost was following behind her her name was Luna she was in Spirit Ball form at the moment, which was in Kelly's opinion, just a chibified cat with wings and missing legs. Luna's normal ghost form was a black cat with a cresent moon on her forehend, she had emerald eyes and angel wings. Kelly sighed, "Where's Tek?"

"Where you think?" Kelly replied nodding her head towards her Guardian Ghost which was sleeping on the floor curled up in a ball next to the log. Her guardian ghost was a young boy, just slightly taller than her. He had jet black hair, half was in a long plait held together by a rope with knifes on, while the other half was short. He had sapphire eyes and had an Angel and Demon wing. He wore gloves, and bandages were up both his arms and around his stomach, he had armor on his chest, and a large amulet hung round his neck detailed with rare stones. He had baggy trousers with a piece of fabric wrapped round the top and knifes slotted in the bottom half of each leg at the front with chains above and below them, pockets at the back, and shoes with spikes following round the sole, "So?"

"So what?" Vicky asked confussed and Kelly slapped herself.

"Well you weren't in the forest for no reason was you!" Kelly replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Vicky said sweatdropping.

"So?" Kelly asked again.

"No i didn't find a way out of the forest." Vicky told her Kelly sighed but a grin formed on Vicky's face, "But- i did find something intresting."

"What?" Kelly raised an eyebrow but Vicky just grinned.

"I'll show you tomorrow." Vicky told her sitting down on the log.

"Why tomorrow?" Kelly asked.

"Well there's no point in going now, consider it a surprise if you wanna." Vicky told her.

"I'm gonna go to sleep then." Kelly replied.

"Ok." Vicky said, she could barely ever sleep, it was the same for Kelly but she always managed, Vicky had heard Kelly on various occasions wake from her sleep screaming from a nightmare. Vicky had learned to ignore it they were best friends almost like sisters, when she had first tryed finding out what was wrong all Kelly had ever done was push her away. They both hated there past Vicky had always opened up to Kelly but Kelly would never do the same and it made her feel bad most the time. Going to the final part of the tournament finishing off from where the disaster happened was a fresh start for them - she hoped.

* * *

"You never fail to amaze me." Kelly said the next morning as they sat hidden behind some bushes and trees next to where Yoh and his friends were camping, they were just waking up and getting ready to move on.

"I know, no applause needed." Vicky said grinning.

"Good you weren't getting one." Kelly told her grinning back as Vicky rolled her eyes, "I'm just glad finding the last part of the tournament will be easier than we thought."

"Well if you had remembered the way."

"Hey you don't remember it either, besides we had... him last time." Kelly said her words draining at the end, she looked at Vicky her eyes were starting to water, "Hey, no need to cry you hated him."

"I'm not, it's Hayfever." Vicky told her.

"There's no hay." Kelly said looking bored.

"I'm serious -this time." Vicky said her eyes still watering and going red.

"Vicky, stop being stupid you need a new saying seriously." Kelly told her she looked at her again just before she sneezed.

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Yoh asked the others. 

"Yeah, it came from over there dude." Horo said nodding his head in the exact direction of the girls.

* * *

Time frooze for the girls as three of the boys approached. 

"Damn." Vicky finally said panicking, waking Kelly to reality who quickly looked around for an escape.

* * *

"Hmmmmmm, i suppose it was just an animal or some thing." Yoh said grinning. 

"Well i never knew an animal that sneezed." Horo replied.

"Lots of animals sneeze." Yoh told him. Vicky and Kelly were hidden in the trees above, both holding there breath, Kelly looked at Vicky eyes closed, breath held sat leaning against the trunk on a large branch. Kelly was loosing her footing though she hadn't had time to find a better branch she was stood on a strong but small branch, her back to the trunk holding on. Suddenly her one foot lost footing and she slipped lightly letting out a small gasp, she managed to regain herself by sitting on the branch she held her breath yet again she looked from Vicky to the Shamans below. The gasp wasn't very loud but it was loud enough for Vicky to hear... and alert one of the shamans below, Ren looked straight at her and fear suddenly flooded her thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Hey, I uploaded it again XD, no one probably cares but oh well lol, My friend has been begging to re-upload it for ages, i cant remember her name onhere anymore because she changed it lol anyway R&R plz, the story will get better this is just the opening chappie lol anyway, Bye!XxX (I am aware of all the spelling mistakes, i can't spell very well and i don't have a spell checker no more)**


	2. Neverending Forest

**Chapter 2**

Kelly mentally sighed with relief as Ren turned to look at Yoh as he said something, but it was quickly cut off as a spirit pushed her out the tree... screaming. Vicky followed.

"Next time we find a better hiding place." Vicky muttered as they stood up.

"Hey it was short notice." Kelly said grinning.

"Ummm why were you hiding?" Yoh asked, It suddenly stuck the girls, they didn't know who they was.

"-" Vicky went to say something but was cut off by Kelly.

"We we're on our way to the tournament but, we sorta got lost, and decided to follow you." Kelly told them truefully, Vicky sneezed again and Kelly rolled her eyes.

"And all this time i thought the Hayfever was an excuse for crying." Kelly grinned, Vicky frowned before sneezing again.

"See, you should believe me more when i tell you stuff." Vicky told her.

"I never doubted you for a second." Kelly said sarcastically.

"Ummm, we are still here?" Yoh interrupted sweatdropping.

"Sorry." Kelly replied.

"So who are you?" Yoh asked.

"I'm Kelly." Kelly replied.

"Vicky." Vicky told them, "So can we stay with you?"

"Sure." Yoh said grinning.

"No, they'll slow us down." Ren scolded.

"No we wouldn't, Kelly might but I won't." Vicky told them.

"Hey!" Kelly shouted.

"Please? My cousin's with you anyway." Vicky said.

"And your cousin is?" Horo asked.

"Lyserg." Vicky told him.

"How many cousins does he have that are showing up?" Horo asked.

"Huh?" Vicky said confussed.

"There was another girl we ran into yesterday who was Lyserg's cousin, he went off not long ago to get some peace but she followed him." Yoh told her.

"Wait, did she have lilac hair, pink top, denim skirt -" Vicky started.

"Yeah." Yoh said sweatdropping Vicky sighed before muttering,

"Nami."

"Who's she?" Kelly asked.

"Duh, mine and Lyserg's cousin -unfortantly." Vicky told her.

"Vicky?" Lyserg asked who had just walked back into the clearing.

"LYSERG!" Vicky yelled hugging him to death.

"Air- please." Lyserg gasped, Vicky let go sweatdropping.

"Vicky! So nice to see you again!" Nami said running up and hugging her who had followed Lyserg back.

"Yeah, wonderful." Vicky said sarcastically. Nami was a slender girl with lylic hair, that had two curls at the sides and the rest was held up in a purple bow. Her eyes were a blue-ish purple, she wore a pink top, denim skirt which had purple three-quatre length leggings underneath and purple dolly shoes, "I didn't know you was in the tournament."

"That's because you never keep in touch! Maybe if you talked to me more you'd know." Nami told her and Vicky mumbled something under her breath.

"So can we stay with you?" Vicky asked turning back to Yoh, Yoh nodded smiling and Ren walked off.

"Would you like me to tell you who everyone is?" Lyserg asked Vicky. Her and Kelly already knew everyone but Lyserg didn't know that,

"Sure why not." Vicky said smiling fakely. After a few minutes of intros to Anna, Yoh, Horo, Pirika, Tamara, Manta, Ren and Ryu -they were all on the move to the tournament again.

* * *

"Nami as much as I love to listen to your wonderful advice, would you please shut up now?" Vicky complained, Nami had been suggesting ways she could improve her outfit of do her hair for the past two hours. 

"Ok, ok calm down, I was only saying." Nami said walking off to talk to Lyserg.

"Gowd she don't shut up does she?" Kelly muttered to Vicky who shuck her head.

"Nope she's the most annoying thing on this planet." Vicky told her, "And any other planet for that matter."

"And I always thought you had that title." Kelly said smiling.

"Hey guys! The Forest finishs here." Yoh called back to them all.

"Finally FREEDOM!" Vicky shouted racing ahead of them all and out of the forest. She stood at the bottom of a small hill and scrambled to the top before yelling, "OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Great..." Kelly muttered hitting Vicky to shut her up. Below them was another forest that stretched on for miles.

"It's not that bad." Yoh said grinning.

"Not that bad, NOT THAT BAD? You've lost all sanity." Vicky said with anime waterfall tears.

"You don't have any yourself." Kelly said grinning.

"Well, neither do you." Vicky said sticking her toungue out at her.

"Theres a town at the end of the forest." Yoh told them.

"How can you tell that?" Vicky asked.

"Look you can see it in the distance." Yoh said pointing into the distance, Vicky squinted looking into the distance.

"All I see is trees." Vicky replied and Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Well I can see it it shouldn't take more than a week to get there." Kelly told her.

"A week, i'll be dead by then." Vicky mumbled lying down on the grass.

"Well we can't stop now, last one to the bottom is a- a ummmm." Horo started.

"Your clever." Kelly told him, Horo glared at her.

"Well i suppose we could take a break." Yoh suggested.

"You've only been walking two hours!" Anna told him.

"Yeah but-" Yoh started.

"Don't but me, you keep walking!" Anna yelled at him.

"Anna." Yoh whimpered with anime waterfall tears.

"That's it double training as soon as we reach Dobey village!" Anna yelled at him Yoh collapsed on the floor still crying anime waterfall tears.

* * *

Half an Hour later they were all walking through the next forest under Anna's instruction. 

"Grand tour of a forest trees, trees, trees, more trees and look at that a rock!" Vicky said sarcastically walking along and kicking the rock. Kelly sighed, Walking was getting pretty boring she looked up she couldn't see the sky because of all the trees but she wasn't thinking about that, she was thinking about something else that she had a fear of happening when her and Vicky reached the tournament, they'd both tryed to push it out there minds but for Kelly it was one of the only things on her mind.


	3. Nightmare Giveaway

**Chapter 3**

_Kelly spun around, all around her was dark. Blackness- Darkness nothing else, she couldn't move properly it was as if she was being swallowed in it slowly- then a light appeared in the distance. Then she saw him, brown hair just past his chin, that outfit she disliked and that smile full of confidence and happiness. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay but the darkness around her was pulling her back, the darkness suddenly turned to flames burning her skin the world around her changing, she fell on her knees tears stinging her eyes with pain then she looked up the boy was still in the distance, she looked up into someone's brown eyes, she knew who's they were and she wanted to wipe his smirk off his face, she knew this all to well, she knew she couldn't change the ending but her heart told her different, she didn't want to face the truth, she was still believing she could change the past and she screamed,_

"_ASHIL!" She Screamed, and screamed the same thing over again making her lungs burn but she couldn't stop, she was chocking on her tears, but she didn't want to stop she felt she had to continue her body had frozen and her voice was becoming raspy. She suddenly gathered all her energy and pushed past the boy, who was smirking at her, but he grabbed her wrist, she tried to struggle free but was too weak. She saw him, Ashil, he promised to never leave her, he couldn't break it, he had to stay with her. She saw him fighting, there was five figures battling him all boys. A green haired one, blue haired one, purple haired one, an Elvis-wannabe and the twin of the guy holding her back. She shut her eyes wanting all this to go away. But voices whispered in here ears, that she was worthless, pathetic, useless, weak making her shake and cry even more. Her eyes opened at the wrong time as she watching the bullet hit through Ashil's chest and she screamed even louder before chocking on her own voice, and the boy's grip on her wrist, the world around her turning black again and the X-laws approaching her, and that Green haired boy was there, she wanted them all to die, they had no right to do that, then they all disappeared apart from that green haired one, and she suddenly saw other people appear and her eyes filled with fear,_

"_No." She whispered under her breath, "GO AWAY YOU'RE ALL DEAD! GO AWAY" She felt fire burning around her, the spirit of fire suddenly engulfed her, and she heard Hao's voice in her head- You belong to me, Don't you want the perfect Shaman only world, You can't leave, besides You don't want your twins sacrifice to be in vain do you…_

"SHUT UP!" Kelly screamed and had a flash of the green haired boy and her close friend Vicky before opening her eyes to the camp that they had set up. She could feel cold sweat dripping down her face and the eyes of them on her.

"Kelly?" Vicky whispered.

"Are you OK?" Yoh asked her. Kelly looked around at them all her eyes still wide, and her body shaking, before her eyes fell on Lyserg.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Kelly screamed new tears appearing from her eyes before running as if death was after her.

* * *

"Did I do something?" Lyserg asked worriedly; they we're all out looking for Kelly after she had suddenly ran off they'd split into pairs to try and cover more ground, the only person who hadn't tagged along was Anna. 

"Not that I'm aware of." Vicky said looking upset, "I don't know a lot about her…"

"I thought you were close friends?" Lyserg questioned and Vicky stalled for a few seconds.

"I only know about her for the time we've known each other, she won't open up." Vicky replied slowly before sighing, "I hope we find her soon."

"Would you like me to go ahead and look for her?" Luna suddenly asked appearing by her side and Vicky stalled again.

"I don't think it would be good idea to split up around here…" Lyserg answered for Vicky.

* * *

Kelly gasped quickly falling by the edge of a lake, Tek appeared by her side. 

"He promised not to leave." Kelly whispered and Tek just looked down before sitting down by her. Kelly wiped her eyes and looked at her reflection in the water, "I tried to change who I am… it hasn't worked very well." Kelly whispered managing a small smile and chuckle.

"You have changed- inside and out, you smile less, you talk less, you used to be happy all the time, always positive, just a hyperactive little girl." Tek whispered and Kelly whimpered tears forming in her eyes again.

"Please spare me a lecture." Kelly said forcing him into dormant mode. She looked at the lake before shoving her head under it, until her lungs burnt and she pulled her head out.

"Attempting to drown yourself?" A voice spoke behind her, and Kelly's head spun around to see Ren standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly muttered turning back to stare at the lake.

"I'm here against my will, everyone's out looking for you after you ran off." Ren replied.

"Oh." Kelly whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ren asked.

"For being pathetic and causing trouble."

"Don't worry, we're used to trouble." Ren told her, and Kelly smiled staring at the lake, she wiped the water from the lake off her face and put her soaking hair behind her shoulders where the water dripped down her back. Ren came and stood next to her, "What were you talking about just?"

_Oh damn he heard, _"Nothing." Kelly muttered in response.

"Oh, you spoke in your sleep, woke up screaming, ran off frightened to death, screamed at Lyserg-"

"Ok, I get the idea, it's not important," Kelly replied before muttering, "It's not like anyone would understand anyway."

"Well you don't know until you tell someone."

"Well what if I don't want to tell someone?" Kelly replied, the truth was she did want to tell someone; she wanted to tell him, she didn't know why she just did but she couldn't, she wasn't brave enough. Ren shrugged,

"Are you going to come back or not?"

"I guess, I'm going to stay here for a bit though…" Kelly told him, "Thanks Ren."

"For what?"

"For just being here." Kelly smiled at him, "It means more than you know."

"Whatever." Ren mumbled suddenly blushing which was hidden in the dark.

"Bason pushed me out of that tree didn't he?" Kelly asked him, Ren nodded and then looked at her.

"Yes he did, and don't recall you being informed of his name."

'_Ok…. SHIT!_' Was the first thing to run through Kelly's mind and scrambled for an answer, "I- eh overheard it when Lyserg was telling Vicky everyone!" Kelly told him, sweat dropping and wasn't at all convincing, -and Ren didn't look convinced at all.

"And I guess you also heard something that made you hate Lyserg so much?" Ren replied.

'_I'm in so much……...'_ Kelly thought to herself. Vicky and Lyserg had just arrived on the scene to see the last part, and Vicky knew Kelly had opened her big mouth,

"Better help her out," Vicky muttered to herself before putting on the most fake smile and running over to hug her, "HEY KELLY! I've been looking all over don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry," Kelly mumbled instantly catching on relieved.

"I sorted everything out with Lyserg so don't worry." Vicky told her.

"Thanks Vicky." Kelly replied.

"Let's head back then, come on pointy." Vicky said referring to Ren on the last part making him stressed. Kelly looked back at Ren and instantly knew he was on to her.


	4. Lil Angel Horo

**Chapter 4**

"Yoh, I don't trust them." Ren told Yoh. It was the next morning, they were packing up and according to Anna the city was on the other side of the lake (Due to a map she had hidden).

"Don't worry about it Ren, you never trust anyone anyway." Yoh replied grinning.

"Yoh, there's something there hiding." Ren told him.

"Just because the girl had a nightmare?" Yoh asked, Ren sighed.

"No, I don't think you should let your guard down though." Ren told him.

"Hey, it's not like Hao's back, this part of the tournament should just be fun, time to relax and not worry about my pyro-maniac twin taking over the world and wiping out the human race." Yoh told him grinning.

"Nothing ever worries you does it." Ren grinned.

* * *

Kelly was sat on a rock away from the others drinking a bottle of Dr. Pepper and thinking to herself, _'Why do things always have to be so… so complicated? Ok Firstly I should get round to talking to Vicky she really deserves explanations. She is right, all that yelling and arguing earlier between us after I ran away… she deserves to know what's going on after all we've been through, she's been the closest person to me. Kinda like my sister now I suppose we're that close but I keep hiding away. I did sorta flip at cabbage anyway; she deserves to know why I did that at the minimum. Who's that other girl anyway… think her name was Nami, I don't remember her from the tournament; maybe I just didn't see any of her battles, Vicky seems to really dislike her. I don't understand why I wanted to open up to Ren, it isn't right; it's like betrayal…for a good amount of reasons, especially what went on with Nich, besides I don't even trust him…'_

'_Well maybe you should start to trust people more.'_

'_Tek… get the hell out my head or else.'_

'_Whaaaaa, I was only saying.'_

'_And I was only saying… GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HEAD!'_

'_But------ Why won't you ever listen to me.'_

'_Hmmm, nothing you ever say is interesting.'_

'_Thanks.'_

'_Your welcome.'_

'_I was only saying maybe you should trust these guys and maybe open up around people more.'_

'_Well, maybe I don't want to and you randomly listening in on my thoughts is really annoying and off putting.'_

'_Well sorry, but it's the only way I normally can talk to you.'_

'_Shame, look I'll try, but that's all I can do so no promises.'_

'_Oki Doki, I just want you to move on and not stick to the past.'_

'_That's easier said than done Tek.'_

'_I know but you hold onto all the bad, you need to look on the happier side of things you know.'_

'_Tek that is so corny- especially from you suicidal knife maniac.'_

'_HEY! I was only trying to prove a point.'_

'_Softie.'_

'_Get lost.'_

'_You're the one that's in my head! May I remind you?'_

'_Your point is?'_

'_Idiot.'_

'_I know, so are you gonna try and open up and start over?'_

'_Yeppo, why not? I'll make a change and won't be completely hopeless or pathetic anymore; I'll open up more and…and, not mess up things as much!'_

"Ok, starting right now I'm a new me! I'll prove I can do more than be a complete-" Kelly spoke while throwing her bottle of Dr. Pepper in her bag picking it up and turning around walking straight into a tree managing to mutter the last word, "-Klutz…"

"Yep, great new start." Tek said sighing as Kelly fell to the ground knocked out.

* * *

"Trust you to walk into a tree." Vicky sighed as Kelly woke up. 

"Thanks." Kelly mumbled holding her head and sitting up, "Ow."

"If you didn't want to hurt your head why did you walk into it?" Vicky grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny." Kelly replied rolling her eyes.

"The others are building a raft so it will be quicker to get across the lake instead of walking around." Vicky pouted and Kelly smiled.

"What's wrong?" Kelly grinned.

"You know full well what! I don't wanna go on that dumb thing! In fact, they can't make me!" Vicky commented.

"Well, you'll be walking on your own." Kelly smiled getting up slightly stumbling.

"Kellyyyyyyyy, what if I fall off?" Vicky moaned.

"Hmmm, you'll have your annual bath?" Kelly smiled taking her hand away from her head which had a bit of blood on.

"Ha ha." Vicky pouted.

"What the hell is that tree made of? It cut my head." Kelly said licking the blood off her hand.

"Ok, 1. That isn't right, 2. I think we should be asking what your head is made of." Vicky told.

"Appreciated." Kelly told her smiling.

"No problamo!" Vicky grinned.

"Let's go see how long till this raft is done then." Kelly told her.

* * *

"Ok, it's done." Yoh told them 5 minutes after Vicky and Kelly had got there. 

"How long was I out for?" Kelly mumbled.

"About 20 or 30 minutes." Vicky told her looking at the lake.

"All ready then?" Yoh asked, Kelly nodded while Vicky just stared at the lake.

"You can sit in the middle." Kelly told Vicky smiling, who reluctantly walked onto the raft after Kelly.

"What was wrong with walking anyway?" Vicky mumbled.

"We all got fed up of it and the raft's only gonna take an afternoon, it would of took another few days by foot. so we should be in the city by tomorrow." Yoh grinned.

"Brill." Vicky mumbled staring at the shore as it slowly disappeared in the distance until she could no longer see it.

"Cheer up Vicky." Kelly smiled at her.

"Easy for you to say." Vicky told her while hugging her knees, "I think I'm sea sick."

"We're on a lake not the sea." Kelly grinned.

"Shaddup." Vicky mumbled.

"Look nothings gonna happen." Kelly told her.

"You can tell the future now?" Vicky mumbled and Kelly sighed.

"Nothing's gonna happen, stop worrying." Kelly told her, and at that moment the side of the raft hit a small jagged rock sticking out of the water not damaging it but causing the raft to make a sudden jolt turning it on its side and flipping over sending the Shaman into the lake.

"God, the world is against me today." Kelly mumbled spitting out water as she swam to surface coughing and grabbing the raft, "Wait- VICKY!"

"Huh?" Yoh asked.

"SHE CAN'T SWIM!" Kelly panicked.

"Wait here, I'll find her then." Horo told her diving back under.

'_I knew this would happen, I knew it… I'm slowly drowning and noone cares. Maybe I'm already dead, how can you tell if you're dead? Wait I'm probably dead and that's an angel coming to take me to heaven… or most likely hell, it's not as if there's anything keeping me to this world for me to be a ghost after all. The angels getting closer… I thought angels had wings… maybe you can't see them in water, do people always ask stupid questions when there dead? I've gone really numb, the angel's closer now… it has weird hair for an angel; I don't even know what an angel looks like so how can I tell?' _Vicky thought as she slowly sank lower after giving up struggling to the surface and saw a figure coming towards her that she couldn't make out just as she passed out.

* * *

"Why did this have to happen?" Kelly mumbled whacking her head off the raft forgetting about the earlier injury and causing herself more pain. 

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault." Yoh told her climbing onto the raft.

"Yeah, but- I told her nothing would happen." Kelly sighed still in the water looking out for Horo and Vicky, "And now I feel bad because Horo went after her."

"Hey don't worry about Horo he'll be fine he offered to anyway." Yoh told her, Kelly just pouted leaning on the raft, a few seconds later Horo appeared with Vicky who was out cold. Kelly helped Horo pull her onto the raft and lay her down, "Is she OK?"

"Yeah, she should be fine; I got to her just as she passed out." Horo replied taking off his band and shaking his head to dry out his hair covering everyone else with water, Kelly pushed him back into the lake, "Thanks a bunch, right after I just saved your friend."

"We're wet enough!" Kelly smiled, as Horo splashed her.

"Yeah, so what's a little more water gonna do?" Horo asked climbing onto the raft.

"Hmmm I dunno." Kelly asked pushing him back into the lake.

"Would you stop that!" Horo growled.

"Why? You need a bath." Kelly told him.

"So do you." Horo told her climbing back on and pushing Kelly in this time.

"Calm down, no murders on the raft please." Yoh sweat dropped as Kelly climbed back on.

* * *

"Is she waking up?" Kelly asked as Vicky stirred. 

"She's been out an hour, let's hope so." Horo replied leaning over Vicky whose eyes opened, her vision still blurred.

"Hello, are you the angel that came to take me to heaven?" She asked.

"Well I dunno about heaven but I may have saved you." Horo replied confused, and Vicky heard giggles in the background.

"I doubt the angel part to." Kelly said in the background, Vicky sat straight up and wiped her eyes on her sleeves to see Horo and turned bright red.

"So is Horo your lil Angel then Vicky?" Kelly tormented in a stupid voice.

"Noooooooooooooo." Vicky told her blushing mad and pushing Horo off the raft because he was the nearest person.

"Why do people keep doing that?" Horo mumbled not even bothering to climb back on the raft and just leaned on the side soaking wet.


End file.
